


Someday

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Open to Interpretation, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: Standing in the open doorway, he stared at me.I stared back at him.I wanted him to run back to me.I wanted to hit him right in his fucking face.I wanted to take him to my bed.I wanted to forget that he came and spoke at all.





	Someday

I crashed down that night.

There was no one to catch me any more.

I was broken.

It hurt.

It was unbearable.

So _very_ painful.

Because I made it so.

I wanted to forget.

 

***

 

‘Arhg!’ he spluttered when I threw water in his face.

He sat up and looked disoriented for a moment.

Then he saw me standing behind him, sneering down.

He jumped up, facing me. ‘What am I doing here?’ his voice was hoarse.

‘You were drunk, wanting to apparate,’ I shrugged like that was an explanation enough.

He didn’t deserve any other.

I should’ve sent him on his merry way when he appeared at my doorstep in the middle of the night, drunk out of his mind and barely standing.

I should’ve let him apparate anyway. What did I care?

I was so shocked I wasn’t thinking clearly.

And once again, I made the stupidest decision possible.

I was mad at myself that I led him inside, to my sofa.

Mad at him for bothering me anew.

Mad that he only came to finish me off.

Perhaps I deserved it.

‘Oh god, my head hurts,’he rubbed his face.

I watched him. I didn’t react.

I enjoyed his suffering.

He glanced up at me, picked up his wand. ‘Er, I’m sorry. I don’t really remember what happened, but it won’t be happening again. Sorry.’ He moved and then came to a halt. ‘Did I say anything?’

‘Not much, blabbered something about a child,’ I shrugged. ‘Then you cried.’

‘God. Great.’ He mumbled and his face went red.

‘Congratulations,’ I said as calm and sincere as I could. I wasn't feeling any of those things.

‘Yeah, thanks.’ He seemed disinterested.

I had no idea what else to say to him.

I was angry.

But I didn’t have any right to be.

He walked past me. Standing in the open doorway, he stared at me.

I stared back at him.

I wanted him to run back to me.

I wanted to hit him right in his fucking face.

I wanted to take him to my bed.

I wanted to forget that he came and spoke at all.

‘Do you think we could be friends? Someday?’ he asked.

I was startled.

We couldn’t be friends.

We used to be enemies. And then something completely else.

Something worse and better that I didn’t want to name.

Now we were nothing.

At last.

‘I doubt it,’ my voice came out harsh.

He left.

The ache came rushing back.

The tears I pushed back that night were rolling down then.

I wanted to feel it all.

It reminded me of every single mistake I’ve made.

It reminded me how much I hated myself.

It reminded me how much I hated him.

It reminded me that I loved him too.


End file.
